1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating device and, in particular, to an operating device that functions to present an operational feeling to an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a conventional information presentation device for providing information to an operator, a direction indicating device has been proposed that indicates a direction by using, e.g., a tilt of a finger of the operator (see, e.g., JP-A-2010-204741).
The direction indicating device disclosed in JP-A-2010-204741 is configured such that a finger placing plate arranged on the upper surface of plural movable panels which are independently vertically movable is inclined corresponding to the traveling direction displayed on a screen of a car navigation device. For example, a drive portion for driving the movable panels is composed of a rack protruding downward from the movable panels and a pinion fixed to an output shaft of a stepper motor.